Our sweetest days
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Once they start dating each other, how will the relationship of both progress? - Short collection of drabbles
1. Chapter 1 - Love Confession

**Hi minna~san x3 **

**This is just a short collection of cute and fluffy drabbles I'm writing for my lovely seme (RomiDi) because I love you, and for my cute Na~chan (Bloodyredblackwolf) because while you're waiting for your LeviEren fic, you can read this to compensate you ^^ [I only hope you two like this **ಥ**﹏**ಥ**] **

**Anyways, I hope you people also can like this =') **

**Enjoy and thank you for reading x3**

* * *

**1 ~Love Confession~**

"_Masato… Masato… Masato…"_ It didn't matter how many times Ren repeated the boy's name, it'd never be enough. He missed those days when he could call the blue haired teen by his first name. Yet he couldn't go back to that time anymore. Not now that they were eternal rivals.

The blond sighed, tired of thinking always about the same thing whenever he was alone. He was lying down on his bed, his right arm over his light blue eyes, when suddenly Masato entered the room and said what Ren would never think he could say in his whole life.

"Jinguji, I… I…you." Ren's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't quite sure of those words that had been muttered by Hijirikawa's mouth a few seconds ago. He quickly stood up from his bed, and facing the other teen he asked, "W-Wha-" Ren's throat was dry, he had to swallow hard to be able to utter a simple word, "What did you…"

Masato interrupted him abruptly, shouting "I love you!" His pale skin completely flushed, from his cheeks to his ears and neck. He was slightly frowning but fiercely shaking looking at the blond. He feared Ren's reaction about his sudden confession; however his feelings toward his rival weren't as sudden as his deep words.

Feeling impatient, Masato swallowed hard and clenched his dark blue eyes as tightly as he could; he was trying to get rid of his nervousness, anxiety and fear. Yet, suddenly, he felt two strong arms around his body, providing him comfortable and addictive warmth. Shaking and blushing much more now than a few moments ago, Masato opened his eyes ready to ask Ren what he was doing, when the blond prevented him from uttering a single word.

"Masato… Masato… Masato… Masato…" Ren kept repeating the blue haired male's name, over and over again making Masato trembling like jelly, almost losing his balance. Yet the blond's arms hold him tightly as his mouth kept repeating his name like a spell; Ren was trying to recover all the lost time in each time he called him.

"Jingu-"

"I love you too, Masato." Ren said planting a gentle kiss over the blue haired male's forehead. Masato's face was redder; and smiling shyly yet determinately the blond added, "W-Would you go out with me?"

The blue haired teen's dark blue eyes widened in surprise, however he quickly hide his face on Ren's chest and said softly; timidly, "Yes." His heart was pounding as it had never pounded before… with happiness of a requited love.

* * *

**I know, not too fluffy yet, but that is just 'cause this is the 1****st**** drabble :3 from next drabble on it'll be only cute and fluffy feelings and moments ;3**

**Bye bye, chuu* ( ˘ ³˘) **


	2. Chapter 2 - With you

**Hi minna~san, one more drabble, I'm very satisfied with this one :3 hehe (this rarely happens though xD) **

**Enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews, favs and follows **

**(´ε｀ ) chuu***

* * *

**2 ~With You~**

A week had passed already since Masato's love confession. Ren and he were now a couple. Yet the time they passed together was too short; for a simple reason: since Starish had grown up so much due to their last concert, both teens have had too many photo shoots, interviews, appearances in TV shows… the only time when the blue haired male and the blond could see each other was, usually, at night when they had to go back to their shared room, however they were always so tired that the bed seemed to be the only thing their minds could think about. Yet, and because their love toward each other was too strong, the two of them couldn't go to sleep without exchanging small and gentle caresses.

They always intertwined their fingers gently, they always stared at each other kindly and warmly, they always uttered short yet gentle words… Yet they didn't share kisses. Not because Ren didn't want to; he wanted to, it was a real fact, yet Masato was too precious for him so he wanted to take things smoothly. He knew that his lover was too shy, but especially he knew that Masato always thought too seriously about both their feelings, so Ren wanted to show him that he was totally different from all others. Ren wanted to make him feel special; just like he already was to him.

** xOx**

Masato was slowly walking back to his room in the middle of the day; fortunately he hadn't any more things scheduled for today. He really needed some rest; all those interviews where he always had to be smiling, when in truth he only wanted to sleep, were really tiresome. A few more corridors and he would finally arrive to his room. Although he needed to rest, he wanted to see Ren; to be with him, to see his warm smile, to hear his deep voice, to feel their fingers sweetly intertwined… Thinking about all this right now when both of them were already a couple, only depressed the beautiful blue haired male even more.

Deep sighing, Masato opened the small notebook he had in his hand and began to read his notes about his next interviews and photo shoots, just to be able to get distracted and to not think about depressing things. He kept walking, carefully reading those notes, already focused in his work, when suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him to another direction. When he noticed, he was between his lover's arms inside a random and small room; probably it was one of the storage rooms.

Surprised, the blue haired male asked, "R-Ren, what happened?" His lover's arms kept holding him tightly yet carefully, although Masato was confused and worried with the blond, right now he couldn't stop thinking how much he missed Ren's hugs.

"Ssh, be quiet for a moment please. Let me just…" The blond paused to kindly squeeze Masato more between his arms, and that way to smell his lover's sweet scent around his neck, a few locks of dark blue hair tickling his skin. The blue haired teen blushed deeply, getting more confused and worried. When he was ready to ask Ren, one more time, if something had happened, his lover released him saying, "Okay, I'm fine now… I've finished recharging my energies, now I can go to that interview."

Ren grabbed the doorknob of the door, ready to leave the small storage room, when Masato grasped his dark blue t-shirt and said, his face lowered, "I… I-I still haven't recharged my."

The blond's light blue eyes were completely widened with his lover's confession. Ren couldn't help but think that right now Hijirikawa Masato was the cutest person ever; and also that right now he wished to kiss Masato the most.

"_No, you can't do it Ren... Not yet."_ He thought, his cheeks slightly blushed with the blue haired male's lovely reaction.

"Ooh, I see… Then," he said hugging his lover once again, a gentle smile in his lips, "I have to recharge them right now." Masato nodded simply, his face still lowered; though Ren could see his flushed cheeks very well.

Long minutes passed and they both kept there, inside that small storage room, just hugging each other in silent. They didn't need words; they only needed to be with each other.

Masato squeezed more Ren's t-shirt between his fingers, pulling his lover more to him at the same time. Ren frowned already thinking about how much he would miss Masato once they were separated again. He hold him more tightly and muttered, "Né Masato, let's have a date once we have a day off. I want to be with you. Just you."

"Y-Yes." Masato said without hesitation, "Y-Yes, I… m-me too… I want to be with you, Ren."

"Dammit, I love you so much, Masato!" Ren said pulling Masato closer to him, "You're so damn adorable."

"I-I'm not a-adorable!" Masato argued back, completely flustered.

Ren chuckled and said, "Yes you are. You're the most adorable thing in my life, Masato." The blue haired male was so embarrassed that he couldn't find words to argue back, so he remained quiet enjoying the rest of the time his lover had to hug him tightly.


	3. Chapter 3 - Before Sleeping

**Hi minna, here's one more drabble and I hope you can like it :3**

**Bye~bye chuu* (´ε｀ ) **

* * *

**3 ~Before sleeping~**

* * *

"Where would you like to go tomorrow, Ren?" Masato asked slightly blushed. They were both in their room, lying down on Masato's bed holding hands and looking at each others' faces, a soft smile in their lips. The blond loved to see his lover's flushed cheeks so much… Masato wasn't someone who showed his true feelings so easily; however since he had confessed his love for Ren that whenever they were alone Masato showed him how he truly felt. The blond couldn't help but feel happy, because he was sure that a deep and unbreakable connection existed between both of them now. They could finally recover all the lost time.

Ren closed his eyes softly and moved his face closer to Masato's, their foreheads slightly; warmly touching each other. His heart was beating so fast… He loved Masato so much that he doubted he could put it into words, yet he had promised himself that he would show him how much he loved him; he would definitely do it.

"Anywhere is fine; as long as I'm with you, I'm the happiest man in the world Masato." Ren said opening his light blue eyes slowly, letting his deep orbs observe the dark red color over his lover's cheeks.

"A~AH?! W-Why… W-What… are you s-saying? Tsk" The blue haired male quickly hid his face, supporting his forehead against Ren's chest; his fingers tightly squeezing his lover's light orange shirt. Those words had reached his heart like an arrow; fast and effectively, stealing a bit more of his heart.

Ren smiled softly surrounding Masato's body with his arms, smelling the sweet scent of shampoo of his bright blue hair, as his mouth whispered, "You're so cute Masato."

"I-I'm not cute!" The blue haired teen affirmed feeling completely ashamed. Ren chuckled with his lover's reaction, even if Masato didn't think so, he was too cute.

"R-Ren…"

"Hum?"

"L-Let's just take a walk and go to a park, tomorrow. I don't want to go to a place with too much movement. I… I-I want to be with you only." Masato said burying his face on Ren's chest, squeezing his orange shirt more between his thin fingers. He was too embarrassed to face his lover right now, yet he didn't regret any one of his words.

Ren was too surprised with Masato's behavior. He didn't expect that the blue haired male could be so honest, but especially he didn't expect that Masato's love for him could be so strong, so pure, and so beautiful. His heart was pounding inside his chest one more time. He believed that right now he was even more in love with Masato than 5 minutes ago. What was the limit of his love for Masato exactly? He knew very well that it didn't exist an answer for such a question, but he would like to have a hint at least.

"Like I said before, as long as I'm with you I don't mind where we are. But now that you said that, yes… let's go to a place where we can be together without anyone to interrupt us. Besides we have too many fans so we have to be careful. But the main reason is because I want you only for me, Masato." Ren said smiling warmly.

"S-Stop saying such e-embarrassing things, idiot." Masato said completely flustered, and one more time Ren couldn't help but chuckle at his lover's cute reaction.

"Né Masato, it's pretty late so let's go to sleep already; that way tomorrow we can wake up early in the morning and start enjoying our day together." Ren said standing up from his lover's bed ready to go back to his side of the room, yet Masato's hand grasping his shirt stopped him.

"W-What is it, Masato?" The blond asked confused. The blue haired teen just blushed while staring at his lover. His body was slightly trembling and he could feel his cheeks getting hotter, so he quickly looked down; yet he didn't release Ren's shirt.

Ren understood that he had something he wanted to say, however why wasn't he speaking? Why was he blushing? Suddenly his light blue eyes were completely widened in surprise; he had realized what Masato wanted to say. However he knew that his lover was too pure to ask such a thing, so this time he would pretend he was the one who wanted to ask it since the beginning.

The blond kneeled down, grabbed Masato's face between his two palms gently, forcing the blue haired male to face him, and asked with a warm smile in his lips, "Né Masato, since we have a day off tomorrow, and since I've been missing you so much, can I sleep with you today?"

Masato's dark blue eyes widened in surprise, almost in shock, he wasn't expecting Ren to ask what he had wanted to ask him before. Yet, since he wanted to sleep with his lover like they used to do when they were children, he looked away embarrassed and nodded simply; this time breaking free Ren's shirt.

Ren just smiled gently and lying down on lover's bed one more time, said, "Seriously Masato, how can you say that you're not adorable when you're too adorable?"

"R-Ren I already told you-"

"I love you Masato."

"Tsk…" The blue haired teen uttered still ashamed, yet he curled up on Ren's cuddle and said almost whispering, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter4-The best date is under the rain

**Hi minna~san =D here's one more drabble! **

**Thank you for all your reviews, favs and follows =')**

**Bye~Bye, ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***

* * *

**4 ~The best date is under the rain~**

* * *

Masato couldn't stop looking at the grey sky, frowning and on the verge of tears. He hadn't ever felt so frustrated before like he was feeling right now. When he thought he would enjoy his date with Ren, the weather had to spoil their so awaited day. It wasn't fair. Why? When they had been so far away from each other lately, why couldn't they be together for only a few hours? Yet, if possible, Masato wanted to be together with his lover always. Ren's presence in his life wasn't enough yet; the more time they spent together, the more the blue haired male wanted to be with his lover.

"This isn't fair." Masato muttered softly, even though the blond could hear his sad tone of voice.

"At least we had enough time to walk to the park." Ren said, his light blue eyes also observing the grey sky like his lover's dark orbs; and although his lips were curved in a soft smile, the blond was also frustrated and sad.

"Even so…" Masato said annoyed, lowering his face and clenching his hands and eyes tightly, "I wanted to enjoy this day with you. I wanted to be with you, to walk and to talk with you, to… even if just for a few seconds, I wanted to hold hands. Then why does it have to be raining?"

Ren looked at Masato completely dazzled with his true and pure feelings. He had never doubted of his lover's feelings for him, yet he believed that it happened with the blue haired teen what happened with him. Their feelings for each other just kept growing more, and more, and more; day after day; minute after minute. Their deep connection was strengthening every single second by all his simple gestures, words, stares, smiles… Deeply and purely strengthened with strong love.

Ren closed his baby blue eyes and felt for the first time in his whole life his body trembling with such an innocent passion. It was such a unique feeling. His heart was racing inside his chest; he took a deep breath and felt that today they could get even closer.

The blond stretched his arm out and smiling warmly muttered, "Masato"

The blue haired male opened his dark blue eyes and faced his lover. However, Masato didn't utter a single word; instead he accepted Ren's hand grabbing it gently. Ren didn't utter a single word either; he simply involved Masato's hand with his, pulling his lover to the middle of the desert street. The blue haired teen just followed him, looking carefully at his lover's back. The rain kept slightly falling, soaking their clothes second after second very slowly. And suddenly they both stopped. Ren turned around looking at Masato; his fingers slipped between Masato's gently, being warmly intertwined with his lover's. For a few seconds they remained quiet, their deep blue orbs intensely looking at each others'. Their eyes were communicating through those intense stares, and both could feel that strong love overflowing deep down in their hearts.

Masato closed his eyes softly and intertwined his other five fingers between Ren's, nervously yet passionately waiting for their first kiss.

Ren's face got closer, and closer to his lover's. He could already feel Masato's breathe tickling his face softly, so he closed his blue eyes as slowly as his lips began to slightly feel Masato's. His heart was pounding even stronger, so he squeezed his lover's hand tightly; and he quickly felt the blue haired male corresponding to his reaction with the same gesture. Somehow he felt relieved. He wasn't the only one feeling nervous. Although this wasn't his first kiss, it was in fact his first kiss with Masato; which turned things into something completely special; unique; irreplaceable.

If the world was moving at this exact moment, it quickly stopped once their lips were totally connected. Those warm gentle feelings like butterflies were flying all over their bodies, connecting their hearts even more strongly to each others'. Right now, they both felt complete.

Ren separated their mouths and hugging the blue haired teen whispered, "For me, this was the best date I could have asked for. Thank you for loving me so much Masato."

"I will always love you, Ren." Masato said corresponding to the warm hug, letting those tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks; a few of them being absorbed by his smiling mouth, while all the others simply fell over Ren's shoulders. Masato didn't hate this rainy day anymore, because they had in fact talked through their intense stares, they had hold hands, and the most important, they had shared their first and special kiss. Their first date couldn't have been better.


	5. Chapter 5 - Chuu-Kissing you

**Hi minna x3 sorry for the wait, too many ongoing fics xD**

**Anyways here's one more drabble, hope you like it ^^**

**Bye~Bye ⌒****ヽ****(*'****､****^*)chuu***

* * *

**5 ~Chuu - Kissing you~**

* * *

After their first kiss, they shared every day, countless kisses one after another. It was the most special contact they shared with each other. At each one of their kisses they felt closer than ever, and they simply couldn't resist to such a feeling; they wanted to get closer and closer.

Ren loved to kiss Masato due to his soft and warm lip flesh; due to the tenderness of his touch, due to the kindness of his strong feelings of love for him. He still couldn't believe that he was loved in such a way by Masato; it was unbelievable, and he felt so happy. He couldn't put it into words or actions, but he loved Masato so much that he could do anything for him. He only hoped that the blue haired male could feel as loved by him as he felt by Masato.

Masato loved to kiss Ren more than he thought. The simple fact of feeling lips against lips, warmth against warmth, could make his heart beat strongly and ask for more gentle and soft kisses. But especially, ask for more time together. The blue haired teen would like to be with Ren the 24 hours of the day. He would like to share more smiles, more words, more caresses with his lover. He wanted to be the most special human being in Ren's life. He knew he was his number one already, he could feel it through Ren's gestures; he could see it in his deep light blue eyes. However he wanted to be even more special; more, and more, and more… much more; to the point of being annoyingly special.

"Ren" Masato uttered softly.

"Hum?"

"I-I love you." He blushed slightly, yet he kept facing his lover.

Ren looked at him surprised for a moment, yet he smiled warmly joining their foreheads gently and said, "You're so cute Masato."

The blue haired male frowned, lightly annoyed and argued back against the blond, "I'm not cu-" Yet, Ren cut him off with a warm pressure of his lips on Masato's.

"I love you too, Masato." The blond said separating their lips, joining their foreheads once again and smiling looking at his lover's dark red cheeks.

"Tsk" Masato muttered clenching his dark blue eyes trying to forget his embarrassment, yet it was impossible because he could feel Ren's eyes looking intensely at him. He could hear Ren's voice whisper the same deep words again and again. _I love you… I love you… I love you… _Even his own heart was repeating them over and over like his lover. Masato shuddered with every single word. He felt so happy. He felt so loved. He felt special.


End file.
